No Regrets
by LvsT
Summary: Lo que ha pasado y lo que suceda a continuación ... No he de arrepentirme de nada mientras esté a tu lado. No hay nada que lamentar mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra. Pueden pensar mal de nosotras. Nunca podremos enfrentarlas de nuevo. Tal vez nunca vivamos lo mismo, pero tú eres ... Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por eso no me arrepiento. (Autor Original AyaseEricchii)


_**Nota: Es una traducción al español ya que la original se encuentra en inglés, aclaro que solicite el debido permiso de la autora que realizo esta fantástica historia gracias a AyaseEricchii.**_

* * *

 **Autora Original: AyaseEricchii.**

 **A / N: Antes de cualquier otra cosa, me gustaría saludar a mi hermana que su cumpleaños es el día 25. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! te amo.**

 **El quinto capítulo del Diario de School Idol de Eri,** **こ** **こ** **だ** **け** **の** **話** **o más o menos traducido como A Talk Between Ourselves, me dio esta idea. Aunque no entiendo muy bien japonés, mi hermana y yo tradujimos ese capítulo, lleno de interacciones entre Eri y Umi. Lo que leemos allí es lo que me dio una idea para hacer este fic.**

 **He estado tratando de hacer angustia ~ y estoy tratando de crear fics más detallados ... pero esta es probablemente la primera vez que estaría escribiendo algo de la categoría más madura.**

 **No estaba planeando apresurar esto ... pero el dúo de EriUmi apenas cabía tan bien con esto así que quise lanzar éste con la versión completa de su canción. Realmente espero que les guste esto.**

 **Ya que fue el diario de Eri el que me inspiró, intenté pegarme con su punto de vista. Esta fue una hazaña muy difícil para mí, ya que seguir con su POV significaría que tendría que escribir en un patrón de POV en primera persona. Sería como si yo fuera el que lo dijera O/u/Q**

 **Con la ayuda de algunas otros fics de categoría M que leí ... pude escribir esto. Gracias a algunos buenos escritores como reflexión-de-nada, signbear y Satsuki Takahashi. Su trabajo realmente me ayudó a visualizar las cosas y me enseñó cómo hacerlo.**

 **よ** **ろ** **し** **く** **お** **ね** **が** **い** **し** **ま** **す** **!**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Love Live.**

* * *

 **Sin arrepentimientos**

 _Resumen: Lo que haya pasado y lo que suceda a continuación ... No he de arrepentirme de nada mientras esté a tu lado. No hay nada que lamentar mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra. Pueden pensar mal de nosotras. Nunca podremos enfrentarlas de nuevo. Tal vez nunca vivamos lo mismo, pero tú eras ... Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por eso no me arrepiento._

Jadear. Eso es lo único que podía hacer cuando la mesa se atravesó en mi camino. Me estremecí de su toque y traté de luchar de su agarre otra vez.

-Eri ~- Susurró suavemente cerca de mi oído. Me estremecí por la sensación que sentí por ella. No estaba satisfecha de que su aliento me hiciera cosquillas. Ella me lamió la oreja y le dio un beso. Ya tenía suficiente de sus burlas, así que la empujé con un beso.

-Te amo- Le dije antes de que nos besáramos. Mordí el labio inferior de Umi y ella me dio entrada. Traté de afirmar el control explorando su boca, pero ella no me dejó y se defendió. Nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo de la otra.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, finalmente nos separamos la una de la otra con un rastro de saliva que aún nos unía. Aun respirando con fuerza del beso anterior, ella inmediatamente comenzó a avanzar hacia mi nuca. Ella atacó los puntos en donde soy demasiado sensible y les prestó atención adicional. Ella dijo repetidamente entre susurros "te amo". Y empezó a darle a mi cuerpo besos, lamidas y pellizcos. Los ligeros toques que estaba recibiendo en todo mi cuerpo eran demasiado para mí. Me retorcía cada vez que me tocaba.

Sentí que estaba a punto de derretirme mientras me miraba con hambre. Yo estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos tentadores - un par de cuarzos hermosos.

 _\- ¿Te arrepientes? – "No…"_

Era casi la hora de la cena cuando recibí ese mensaje. Inmediatamente respondí y dije que no. Cada vez que veo esa pregunta, anhelaba por ella. No entendía lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi mente, pero siempre anhelaba su toque. Fui detrás del mostrador donde aquella belleza de cabellos azules cocinaba para la cena.

\- ¿Umi? - Murmuré mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia adelante. Ella sólo tarareó en respuesta porque estaba ocupada preparando la cena. Le hice una mueca. Sabía que estaba ocupada con la cena y tarareó para demostrar que reconoció mi presencia, pero no estaba satisfecha con ello.

Decidí que me burlaría de Umi para conseguir algo de su atención. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abracé por detrás. Comencé a frotar mi cara en su pelo esponjoso y tomé su olor refrescante de flores de sakura con una mezcla de té verde. Su aroma siempre me ayudaba a relajarme. Me estaba volviendo adicta a la sensación que me da, como un tipo de droga.

-Eri, para, estoy preparando la cena. - Umi murmuró mientras seguía ignorándome. No pude evitar molestarla más, así que la besé su piel que estaba delante de mí, mientras me metía más en el ángulo de su cuello donde el olor era más fuerte.

\- ¿No puedo ir a mi postre? - Murmuré mientras besaba el punto débil de Umi antes de tomar un respiro.

-Ah ... Eri ... para ... O te arrepentirás ... Detente ...- Umi imploró. Sonreí con su declaración. Ella sólo me hace anhelar más por ella.

-No me arrepentiré cuando se trata de ti- Continué chupando y lamiendo un punto sensible en su cuello. La sentí estremecerse ante mi tacto.

Estaba tan concentrada en hacerla sentir bien que no me di cuenta.

-Eri ...- Dijo antes de que de repente me empujara. Perdí el equilibrio y terminé cayendo sobre el piso.

-Ouch ...- Estaba a punto de levantarme, pero un repentino peso me impidió hacerlo. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Umi a horcajadas sobre mí.

\- ¡¿U-Umi ?!- Me quedé impactada. Pensé que iba a regañarme y seguir haciendo la cena. Traté de luchar. Pero ella estaba sosteniendo mi muñeca para evitar que yo me levantara. Me sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y empezó a desabotonarme la camisa.

-haré que te arrepientas de tentarme- dijo Umi antes de que ella continuara dejando un rastro de besos desde la base de mi cuello hasta mis oídos. Mi lucha fue en vano porque estaba perdiendo mi fuerza con aquel bombardeo de besos que estaba recibiendo.

Estaba retorciéndome y jadeando fuertemente por su contacto, pero todavía conseguí decirle. Quería que ella lo supiera. Necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

-No ... voy a ... Aah ... nunca ... me arrepiento de nada ... Nnnnh ... sobre ti- Jadeé en cada beso. No podía contenerme. Sus labios suaves tocando mi piel se sentía tan mágico. Se sentía muy bien. Como si estuviéramos destinadas desde el principio.

 _\- ¿Tienes algún arrepentimiento? ¿No crees que está mal? - "No tengo ninguno. No hay nada malo con ello, con nosotras"._

Contemplé perezosamente un par de joyas marrones que brillaban intensamente a través de esos ojos borrosos. Vi cómo aquellas joyas se oscurecían lentamente de su color original. Me di cuenta de que eran los ojos de Umi nublados de lujuria. Son tan bonitos. Me sentí bendecida en su presencia, siendo amada por esta mujer. Me siento afortunada de tener mi amor recíproco. Quería acariciar esa perfección de rostro.

-U-Umi ...- Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando de repente continuó con un nuevo fervor. La forma en que movía sus manos sobre uno de mis pechos, mientras ella cubría el otro con saliva y marcas, me quitó el aliento. Cogí un puñado de tela de su camisa, jadeando y gimiendo bajo su toque.

Podía sentir mi cuerpo arder con calor, mientras Umi proclamaba atención a mi cuerpo, dejando que su mano vagara por cada piel expuesta que pudiera encontrar o colocando aleatoriamente besos y marcas en todo mi cuerpo.

 _\- ¿Te arrepientes de amarla? - "Yo no.…"_

La posibilidad de hacerlo grande en la industria del entretenimiento estaba disminuyendo, pero no dejamos que nos afectara. Lo que nos separó fue un conflicto dentro del grupo que ninguna de nosotras había esperado. Era algo tan complicado que agarro a todo mundo con la guardia baja. Todo era un desastre, todas empezaban a alejarse lentamente. La única manera de salir de ello era renunciar o renunciar a ella.

Nuestros días como ídols desaparecieron hace tiempo. Umi y yo vivimos en nuestra propia casa cerca de la playa. Podíamos oír el ruido del ferrocarril cada vez que pasa un tren. Trabajé en un establecimiento local como ayudante mientras Umi se ocupaba de las cosas en casa. Ella había querido también buscar un trabajo para ayudar con los gastos, pero le dije que ella ya era una gran ayuda en casa. Incluso hizo un pequeño huerto para disminuir nuestros gastos de comida.

Vivimos una vida feliz y sencilla. La mayoría de nuestros días se gastan en cosas sencillas. Apreciamos el tiempo que pasamos juntas. No debería haber nada que yo pudiera pedir más en la vida que estar con mi amada, Umi, pero hubo momentos en que sentí que algo faltaba.

Bip. Bip.

-¿Un mensaje?- Pensé mientras miraba a mi teléfono vibrando y sonando. Eché un vistazo a la pantalla y leí el nombre del remitente, "Maki".

De alguna manera sabía qué tipo de mensaje envió, pero seguí leyendo. Vino con los saludos habituales y preguntas sobre cómo estábamos. Ella compartió algunas de sus historias. La mayoría de ellos eran acerca de Nico o la relación floreciente entre ellas. Adjuntó una foto de ellas con los hermanos de Nico. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto alguno de ellos y todos ellos han cambiado mucho. Con cada mensaje que envía, vino la temida pregunta que ya he esperado desde el principio.

-¿Tienes algún arrepentimiento?-

 _\- ¿No te arrepientes de nada?- "¡No! ¡Yo no! ¡alto!"_

-Caliente. Es demasiado caliente- Pensé mientras que Umi continuaba dándome una ola de besos, lamidas y mordidas. Cuando ella estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, ella comenzó a dirigirse más abajo y dejando un rastro de saliva en su camino. Ella inmediatamente desabotonó mis pantalones y estaba a punto de tirar hacia abajo cuando la interrumpí.

-Yo ... es injusto ... soy la única desnuda, tu deberías desnudarse también - infle las mejillas. Ya me estaba molestando que ella estuviera teniendo todo el control conmigo y no al revés. Umi se ruborizó por mi petición, pero ella empezó a desnudarse. Por mi parte empecé a quitarme mis pantalones, pero dejé mi ropa interior. Me quedé mirando su rostro enrojecido.

-Que hermosura- Yo sonreí a su gesto, aunque me confundí cuando de repente empezó a reír.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?- Al sentarme, hice una mueca de confusión. Sabía que mis cejas estaban empezando a encontrarse, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco irritada porque parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

La observe riendo mientras continuaba quitándose la ropa. No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando su ropa interior fue lo único que quedó cubriendo su cuerpo exquisito.

-Eres una niña, ¿feliz ahora?- Llevaba una mirada de burla. Umi sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. Quería demostrar que estaba equivocada, así que agarré sus dos mejillas y la empujé hacia mí. Le di un beso e intenté tomar el control.

Ella debía de estarlo esperando así que Umi simplemente tarareó alegremente y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Era exasperante que me estuviera doblando ante sus deseos, así que di un paso más y agarré uno de sus pechos. Cuando gimió, no desperdicié la oportunidad e invadí su boca con mi lengua. Los besos son una de mis cosas favoritas que ambas compartimos.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en besarla que no me di cuenta. Sin previo aviso, las manos de Umi ya viajaban hacia el sur. Jadeé ante su repentina acción. Gemí en su boca cuando ella arrastró un dedo sobre la tela que protegía la unión entre mis muslos.

Se separó de mí y dejó un suave beso en mis labios antes de susurrar, -Estás mojada -, Enviando otra ola de excitación. Me quitó la única tela que quedaba pegada a mi cuerpo y me miró fijamente. Me hizo sentir consciente, pero lo soporté.

No sabía que todavía era posible, pero vi que sus ojos se oscurecían aún más por la lujuria. Compartimos otro beso más intenso que antes, tratando de distinguir la pasión que sentíamos la una por la otra. Podía sentir sus dedos provocando sensaciones en mi muslo cercándose cada vez más a mi entrada, pero ella se detenía provocándose aún más. Ella me acariciaba de vez en cuando y dejaba que sus ligeros toques permanecieran en mí.

-Mmmnnh ... U-Umi ... Haah. Deja de molestarme ... P-por favor ...- Gemí y agarré firmemente sus hombros, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca. Podía sentir un dolor estableciéndose allí. Realmente me fastidia cómo fácilmente puede volverme loca de deseo carnal. Pude ver a Umi sonriendo.

Sin ninguna advertencia, metió su delgado dedo dentro de mí. Inhalé bruscamente y arqueé la espalda por la súbita intrusión. Mientras ella mantenía un ritmo constante, me despojé de su ropa restante.

Gemí el nombre de Umi repetidamente mientras aumentaba su ritmo y añadía otro dedo. Podía sentir algo creciendo. Ya estaba en mi límite.

\- ¡U-Umi! ¡Estoy ...! Mmnnnh! - me Perdí en el inmenso placer y sentí como un chorro de líquido salir de mi interior.

-Tk, tsk, Eri, hiciste un lío tan grande - Umi levantó los dedos cubiertos con mi líquido. Luego lamió sus dedos limpiándolos, dándome otra oleada de excitación.

-Déjame ayudarte a limpiar- Umi se agachó y me alarme. Me sentí muy nerviosa, así que traté de cerrar mis piernas, pero Umi las estaba sosteniendo para mantenerme expuesta.

\- ¡E- ¡Espera, Umi! ¡Yo-yo solo! -Jadeé cuando sentí un músculo húmedo deslizarse por mi entrada.

-U-Umi! Aaah! Mew -salió el nombre de Umi mientras pasaba mis manos por su pelo. Yo aún estaba sensible ya que acababa de llegar a mi límite hace un momento.

-Eri ... Hueles muy bien. -La respiración de Umi se abanicaba allí no ayudaba con el calor que se estaba acumulando. Mi cuerpo ardía con calor y mi mente estaba en un apuro.

-A-alto ... U-Umi ... Haah ...- Mi espalda se arqueo cuando sentí que Umi probaba el líquido que fluía. De vez en cuando suspiraba cuando chocaba con un punto sensible.

Cuando metió su lengua, la sensación era demasiado para mí. Podía sentir como me estrujaba alrededor la lengua húmeda de Umi y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en un placer extremo. Estaba agitada por el agotamiento, pero no quería que terminara así.

-Umi ... yo quiero hacerte sentir bien también. - Me ruboricé ante mi declaración, pero estoy segura de que mis ojos estaban más decididos que nunca.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todavía puedes hacerlo? -preguntó Umi con vacilación. Le di un firme gesto de asentimiento y la envolví en mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos se apretujaban el uno al otro. El sudor que nos cubría hacía resbaladizo que nos hacía sentir más excitadas.

-De acuerdo, si realmente lo quieres. - Umi declaró antes de recorrer mi pierna en una posición donde era posible que nuestras entradas se tocaran.

Nuestras caderas bailaban en un ritmo. Metiéndome en una música que sólo nosotras dos entendíamos. Sentir un calor que sólo podía existir entre las dos. Compartimos apasionados besos y abrazos. Nuestras voces se mezclaron entre sí y que sólo nosotras dos podíamos oír.

-¡Umi! Mnnnhh!-

\- ¡Eri, Haah! -

Compartiendo un abrazo, podía sentir el agotamiento superando mis sentidos. Estaba a punto de descansar cuando Umi de repente inicio una conversación.

-Probablemente deberíamos irnos al dormitorio antes de que te duermas - Umi sugirió mientras apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara. Me sentía tan cansada que tal vez respondí con algo incoherente. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando dijo algo que me envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

\- ¿Te ... te arrepientes de algo? ¿Te arrepientes de amarme? - Ella preguntó en un tono suave que casi no pude escuchar su pregunta.

Estuve estupefacta durante unos minutos. Me sorprendió y confundí por qué de repente se lo pedía. Mi frente se había arrugado y mi boca estaba abierta. Una imagen de Umi sosteniendo un arco vino a mi mente. Recordé a Umi mirando a través de nuestro álbum lleno de fotos cuando todavía estábamos en μ's. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y abrazar a Umi más fuerte.

-N ... No, no, yo te amo, ¿no te dije que no me arrepentiré de nada? - Traté de darle un beso en los labios. Me sentía un poco aturdida así que le besé la nariz en su lugar. Umi se rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Ella preguntó. Ella me sonreía y yo sabía que ella se burlaba de mí. Pero aún respondía a su pregunta.

-Sólo me siento un poco cansada. - Murmuré antes de acurrucarme en el seno de Umi.

-Es tu culpa.- Umi rió y dijo esto con humor. Su calor me hacía dormir más. Aferrada más a su abrazo, la oscuridad se estaba cerrando lentamente. Mi conciencia lentamente se desvaneció.

Antes de seguir hacia la tierra de los sueños, sentí que Umi daba un pequeño beso justo en mi frente y susurraba: -Lo siento ... también te amo-

 _\- ¿Algo de arrepentimiento? - "¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Suficiente!"_

La gente me miraba como alguien que sabe acerca de todo, pero la verdad es que no lo soy. Siempre fui ingenua en la vida. Necesitaba a alguien que me guiara. Nunca podría sobrevivir sola. Soy imperfecta y siempre cometo errores. Aunque siempre hice errores descuidados, mis amigas nunca me abandonaron.

Pensé que todo permanecería para siempre como debería haber sido. Pensé que todos mis errores podían ser perdonados. Pensé un montón de cosas y creía que tienen la verdad. Al parecer, estaba equivocada. Cometí el mayor error que destruyó todo. Confundí nuestra cercanía con un sentimiento de amor.

Siempre he sido dependiente de ella. Siempre que necesitaba algo, siempre estaba a mi lado y viceversa. Siempre la he admirado por ser fuerte. También pensé que era increíble que fuéramos iguales.

Así que cuando ella se me confesó ese día, inmediatamente le respondí sin vacilaciones. Pensé que ser amigas y ser amantes no eran tan diferentes en absoluto. Era sólo que los priorizas unos más que otros. Estaba muy equivocada.

Podía manejar la cercanía de sus manos, aceptar sus abrazos y abrazarla por mi cuenta, pero era una historia diferente siempre que ella trató de besarme. No me sentía bien siempre tratara de evitarla. Yo no podía entender el por qué, de alguna manera me molestaba, pero no tenía idea del por qué. Se sentía incómodo tener su cara cerca de la mía.

-Está bien, tal vez no estás lista todavía, Erichi. - Ella me perdonó y me dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Ella fácilmente me perdona, pero pude ver a través de su sonrisa, de su corazón. Le estoy enviando señales mezcladas. Estaba tan frustrada conmigo misma. No pude entender. No fue que me haya sentido disgustada, pero simplemente no me sentía bien ...

¿Por qué es tan diferente de ser amigas? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan doloroso y confuso? ¿No podríamos volver a ser amigas de nuevo? Eso y más es lo que quería preguntarle, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que ya no me perdonara, de que nunca volvería a ser lo que era antes. Solo lo deje seguir ...

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista antes ...

Y entonces, la conocí. Pensé que algo era extraño con esta chica cuando la encontré por primera vez. Ella era una de las chicas más hermosas que he visto. Su precioso cabello azul y sus ojos ámbar la hicieron destacar, con la ayuda de sus igualmente atractivas amigas. Era peculiar e interesante. Siempre que los estudiantes se reunían dentro del auditorio, ella siempre me llamaba la atención. Estaba brillando, deslumbrando fuera de todos los demás, como una gema en una pila llena de rocas.

Un año había pasado con mi relación romántica sin ningún progreso. Había dejado de intentar besarme. Supongo que ella pensó que no llevaría ningún fruto, no importa cuánto lo intentó. Todavía no renuncié a tratar de complacerla. Traté de practicar, pero cuando se trataba de lo real, siempre perdía mi valor. Yo era una cobarde ... soy una cobarde.

La escuela que de repente estaba en juego tomó un peaje en nuestra relación. Ya no podía concentrarme en ella solamente. También necesitaba salvar la escuela, haciendo todo lo que fuera necesario. De alguna manera sabía que necesitaba espacio, así que me dijo que necesitábamos tiempo libre. A pesar de que nuestra relación no funcionaba bien, ella todavía me ayudó como siempre solía hacerlo. Estaba tan concentrada en qué hacer que me sorprendió ver a esa chica otra vez.

Me enfrenté a la hija de la directora para buscar alguna información. Me sorprendí cuando la vi sentada en el mismo banco. Traté de superar mi sorpresa y procedí a mi objetivo original. Estaba nerviosa. No entendí el por qué, pero sentí una extraña atracción. No podía pensar bien y había empezado a hablar de todo lo que se m venia en mente.

-Erichi, eras demasiado dura con esas chicas- Mi novia declaró. Podríamos haber decidido tomar un tiempo libre, pero todavía tenemos nuestra relación.

-Lo sé ... no pude pensar bien- Confesé mientras me frotaba las sienes. Ella se rió entre dientes y me dio una palmadita.

-No te estreses demasiado o harás que me preocupe- Me regañó. Me siento culpable. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía mal.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré. Algo oculto en esa disculpa era otra culpa.

Las vi actuar. Estaban brillando - haciendo libremente lo que sus corazones desean. Incluso si nada de su arduo trabajo diera algún rendimiento, todavía no se dieron por vencidas y dieron lo mejor de sí para la escasa audiencia que tenían. Aunque yo jugué al "tipo malo", quise saber qué planeaban hacer después. Todavía no se habían rendido. Yo quería ser como ellas - libre de estos grilletes o jaulas.

Con su fuerza y determinación inspirándome, edité el video solo para presentarlo muy bien. Mi hermana me había pedido por primera vez un video, pero me decidí a ayudar. Arisa inmediatamente quería una copia así que le di uno de los videos.

Incluso si todavía eran nuevas, mi hermana había sabido sobre ellas cuando traje a casa una copia de su volante. Tenía curiosidad y no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Le conté todo lo que sabía. Mientras le contaba cosas, de repente me preguntó si me gustaba la belleza de cabellos azules. Me sorprendió por qué pensaba eso. Me dijo que seguía mencionándola, -Umi esto, Umi lo otro. -

Por supuesto, negué tal acusación. Yo estaba en una relación y sería vulgar mirar a otra persona ... "¿acaso era tan obvia?"

No sabía cuántas veces me habían sorprendido, pero éste realmente me dejó nerviosa. Yo distraídamente llamé a mi hermana cuando estaba cerca de la puerta. Sabía que me esperaba allí como de costumbre. Sentí como si un cubo lleno de agua fría me hubiese caído encima cuando la vi de pie junto a mi hermana. Sonoda Umi.

No podía decirle la verdad, pensando que la gente podría interpretar mal como lo hizo Arisa. Quería quedarme a una distancia segura de ella, así que volví a jugar con el papel de malo. Le dije que eran aficionadas y siempre sería así. Sé que su baile carecía de impacto, pero que todavía podían brillar como hermosas piedras preciosas. Parecía herida. Quería abrazarla y decirle que no era verdad, que era toda una mentira que inventé, que eran hermosas y que la amaba, pero no puedo. No pude.

Me sorprendió cuando me pidieron que les enseñara. Miré a Umi y vi la sinceridad en sus ojos. Quería jugar al malo, pero ya no podía rechazarlas. Traté de seguir siendo dura. Quería que se cansaran de mí, pero en lugar de eso, me agradecieron. Estaba confundida. Mi corazón revoloteaba desesperadamente. Traté de mirar de nuevo en sus actividades y luego dejarlas colgando, pero me pillaron. Me estaban sacudiendo los grilletes. Me liberaron de mi jaula.

Mi novia me preguntó qué quería hacer. Sólo podía decirle que era torpe y que era demasiado tarde. No podía ser sincera con ella. Tenía miedo de perder a alguna de ellas y mi indecisión nos condujo por mal camino. Tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder si ella supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos.

En ese día fatídico durante nuestro viaje de verano, no pude contener mis sentimientos. Conducida por mis sentimientos, me confesé a Umi y le robé un beso. Se sorprendió, pero no huyó. Pensé que iba a rechazarme, pero me equivoqué. Ella me aceptó. Ella me dijo que también sentía lo mismo y había sido por mucho tiempo. Aparentemente, ambas nos enamoramos la una de la otra a primera vista. Ella completó mi existencia.

Ese día, olvidé todos mis miedos mientras consumamos nuestro amor y pasión. Sabía que era malo para mí hacerlo, pero se sentía tan bien estar con ella ... Como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntas.

Cuando volvimos, nos estábamos tomando de la mano. Nos enfrentamos a todo el mundo y como yo esperaba, no terminó bien. Nozomi se encerró en una de las habitaciones y se negó a abrir la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie. Honoka se enfureció. Aparentemente, las tres habían prometido quedarnos juntas para siempre y ella pensó que nuestra relación llevaría a Umi lejos de ellas.

-¡Eres cruel! ¡Usándome así ... nunca te lo perdonaré! -

Terminando con ellas tomamos una decisión. Casi todo el mundo estaba en contra de nuestra relación. Eran ellas o ella. No lo pensé dos veces y me fui con Umi a mi lado.

Cuando llegué, me encontraba acostaba en nuestra cama. Mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una manta. Miré a mi alrededor, pero Umi no estaba a la vista.

Debe estar preparando algo de comer pensé, cuando noté que ya era de mañana y el sol brillaba intensamente.

Cuando abrí nuestro armario, inmediatamente noté que algo andaba mal. La ropa de ella parecía poca así que empecé a revolver la ropa y noté que todo lo que quedaba era mío. Revisé mi entorno y noté una que había una nota encima de la mesita de noche. Corrí a hacia la mesa y empecé a leer con desesperación.

 _"A mi querida Eri, siento haber tenido que irme sin despedirme, porque estoy segura de que no podría sabiendo que me detendrías, espero que no te enfades demasiado conmigo. Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien, no quiero hacerte caer ni dejarte hacer lo que quieras. Gracias por estar ahí para mí, por haber luchado por mí, siempre te recordaré, te amo y con esto te estoy poniendo en libertad, Mi amor._

 _Umi "_

-¡No bromees así conmigo! ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?!- Estaba confundida. Corrí a nuestra sala esperando que saliera y me dijera que era sólo una broma de muy mal gusto, pero ella no estaba allí. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que iba a quedar sorda después de esto. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar. Quería maldecir. No sabía qué hacer ... No podría sobrevivir sin ella. Yo estaba a punto de perder a la cordura cuando mi teléfono sonó de repente.

Esperando que fuera Umi, inmediatamente alcancé mi teléfono. Me sentí llorar cuando descubrí que no era ella. Quería tirar mi teléfono lejos, pero todavía respondí la llamada de todos modos.

\- ¿Hola, Eri? - La voz gritó.

-M-Maki ... Necesito tu ayuda. - -exclamé en desesperación. Mi corazón empezaba a doler, una sensación que pensé que no volvería a experimentar nunca más.

\- ¿Qué ... qué pasó? ... Pareces un vago. -preguntó Maki al verme. Maki vino inmediatamente cuando la llamé. No me sorprendió que supiera dónde vivíamos. Sabiendo de las habilidades de Nico, debe haber aprendido una o dos cosas de ella.

-E-Ella me dejó, yo-yo-no sé qué hacer.- Murmuré en pánico. Trataba de detener mis lágrimas porque casi todo lo que decía se volvía incoherente, pero mi corazón dolía tanto. Estaba frustrada, no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

-C-Cálmate- Maki me dijo mientras miraba su teléfono que comenzaba a vibrar.

-Vamos al aeropuerto - Maki sugirió súbitamente mientras lucía una mirada determinada.

En el aeropuerto, como si fuera una joya en un montón de rocas, inmediatamente me llamó la atención.

-Umi!-exclamé sin tener en cuenta si llame la atención de los demás. La envolví en un abrazo mientras sollozaba fuertemente. Pensé que la había perdido para siempre.

-Eri ...- murmuró Umi. Ella estaba obviamente sorprendida por mi apariencia.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste?- le pregunte a ella. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente que probablemente era audible para las otras personas. La agarré firmemente por el brazo, temiendo que ella huyera de mí.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me persigues?- No sé qué la hizo pensar así, pero la estreché fuertemente.

-¿Por qué crees que irte es algo bueno? ¡No podré vivir sin ti!- Estaba tan decidida en atravesarla. Para hacerla entender.

-P-Pero dudaste- Dijo con las cejas arrugadas en confusión. Estaba confundida con su declaración. No entendí lo que quería decir.

-Has dudado cuando te pregunté si te arrepentías de amarme y yo ... pensé que estaba forzando esta relación sobre ti- Umi empezó a llorar cuando ella me explicaba todo más. Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que ella quería decir y me reí ante el extraño giro de los acontecimientos.

\- ¿E-Eri?- Probablemente parecía loca delante de todo el mundo, de repente cambiar de humor en esta situación.

Tenía Umi más apretada en mis brazos. Respirar el aroma relajante de Umi y tenerla aquí en mis brazos finalmente hizo que mi corazón se tranquilizara. Ella debe estar confundida en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella me acarició cerca de mi cuello.

-Nunca lo hice y nunca me arrepentiré de amarte, Umi. ¿Cómo puedes incluso pensar que alejarte mi lado me ayudaría ...?- dije sin dudarlo

-E-Entonces, ¿por qué dudaste?- La voz de Umi fue amortiguada ya que ella todavía estaba en mi abrazo.

-Es cierto que me arrepiento, pero no de ti. Lamento no poder arreglar todo y dejé a todas colgando. Quería arreglarlo todo, pero nada de eso importaría si no estás aquí a mi lado- Le dije con toda honestidad. Con eso, le di un suave beso.

-¿Cómo Nico-chan sabía dónde estaría Umi? No sabía que estabas preocupada por ellas, ni siquiera te negaste a ir conmigo cuando estuve a punto de irme - Maki le preguntó curiosamente a su novia. Nos sorprendió descubrir que fue Nico quien no dejó a Umi abordar su vuelo. También fue Nico quien le dijo a Maki que fuera al aeropuerto.

-B-Bueno, ustedes son tan predecibles, así que yo sabía que Umi no saldría del lugar de inmediato. Probablemente visitó un lugar especial aquí en esta isla que ustedes comparten ya que este fue también donde nuestro viaje de verano ocurrió entonces- Nico trató de ocultar su rubor.

-Gracias Nico, gracias por cuidarla- Le di gracias a Nico y la abracé.

-Cof, Cof - Ambas miramos a nuestras novias cuyas frentes estaban arrugadas de los celos. Nico y yo nos reímos de su niñez y las abrazamos.

-Espero que algún día todas puedan perdonarnos como lo hicieron ustedes- No pude evitar esperar su aceptación.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que algunas ya lo hicieron y algunas aprenderán a perdonarte. - Maki nos sonrió.

* * *

 **Lo que Eri escribió en su diario al final de ese capítulo me rompió un poco el corazón. "Ella volvió al lado de Honoka y he vuelto a Nozomi."**

 **Se sentía como si tuvieran algo entre ellos que no podría ser, porque ya tienen Nozomi y Honoka ... OmQ ...**

 **Y por su dúo, es como algo que se suponía que debían hacer una vez ... pero se enamoraron y no querían soltarse la una de la otra. Se suponía que era una aventura que floreció. Una historia propia, un amor que no podían dejar ir y que deseaban que ese momento nunca terminara.**

 **¡Oveja! ¡Ese dúo EriUmi! Ese oculto porno de una canción xD El dúo EriUmi es tan ... tan * contento suspiro * ~**

 **Adiós Jardín de flores. ¡Hola ~ Destiny! Voy a empezar a llamar a este par como Destiny OwO**

* * *

 _ **Aquí acaba el primer capítulo. Pero pasen y déjenle un bonito comentario o fav a AyaseEricchii la autora de esta linda historia pueden encontrarla en fanfiction tiene varias historias de Love Live! ya que sin su permiso no hubiera publicado esta traducción.**_

 _ **Les dejo el link directo de la historia en su idioma original:**_ ** _s/10714689/1/No-Regrets_**


End file.
